


True Colors

by Immortal_Dreams



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Civil War Team Iron Man, Italian Tony Stark, Mutant Tony Stark, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), This is me coping with Endgame, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortal_Dreams/pseuds/Immortal_Dreams
Summary: "Don't ever forget who you truly are, bambino. I love you, my sweet Antonio"Tony had never forgotten those words. Just like his mother had told him, he, at least on the inside, always stayed himself. To the world, he was Anthony Stark, Genius, Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist and, of course, Ironman. To his family, he was Antonio Carbonell, still a genius but also a mutant, mechanic, best friend, mentor and, you know, that italian guy no one really asked for but is now family.*OR: Tony Stark is a mutant and has been living a lie for most of his live. After the Civil War, he decides he's had enough.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coping with Engame.  
> There will not be any spoilers, as this story will not be following canon after Civil War.  
> English is not my first language, so if you notice any mistakes please tell me.

"Don't ever forget who you truly are, bambino. I love you, my sweet Antonio"

Tony had never forgotten those words. Just like his mother had told him, he, at least on the inside, always stayed himself. To the world, he was Anthony Stark, Genius, Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist and, of course, Ironman. To his family, which basically consisted of Pepper, Rhodey, Harley, Peter and everyone living in Xavier's school for the gifted, he was Antonio Carbonell, still a genius but also a mutant, mechanic, best friend, mentor and, you know, that italian guy no one really asked for but is now family.  
He'd kept who he really was hidden for a very long time, had lived a double life. When he'd been born, Maria and Howard had been on a break. Not thinking they were ever going to get back together, his mother had moved to Italy where Tony had been born and raised for the first three and a half years of his life. Then, one day Howard showed up on their doorstep, begging Maria to come back to him. And since she was a little too forgiving for her own good, she gave him a second chance.  
Once they arrived in the states, Howard introduced Antonio as Anthony Edward Stark, then proceeded to bury the fact that it wasn't his real name. He also forced Tony to learn English, only giving him three months to perfect it. To top that all off, he forbade Tony to ever speak Italian again. By the time Maria realized she should've never come back, it was too late to leave.  
Tony didn't have a happy childhood, how could he when he had to constantly play a role?  
And then, on top of all his problems, his mutant powers manifested when Howard was on one of his trips to the Arctic. First, it was just the glamour. Seemingly at random intervals, Tony's hair and skin color was changing. It was as if the little boy was trying to have every colour of the rainbow and in every combination. Maria only smiled when he showed her, excitement clear in his chocolate eyes. Her cousin could throw fireballs after all. So, she was convinced she could handle it, teach her beloved Antonio control before anyone noticed. Well, anyone except for Edwin and Ana Jarvis, of course. The butler and his wife were fully supportive though, and immediately started helping any way they could.  
And maybe Maria would have been able to handle it. Hadn't Tony's other power manifested two weeks later. He had been cutting vegetables for the soup Ana was cooking, having begged her to let him help. Looking at those big puppy eyes, how could she refuse?  
First, it went really well, Tony being careful with the sharp knife and cutting slowly but with extreme concentration. But, he was a child and when Ana accidentally dropped the spoon she'd been holding, Tony lost said concentration. His head snapped up to see the cause of the noise and Ana could do nothing but watch as the knife cut in the boy's index finger. Immediately, Tony dropped the sharp object and Ana rushed towards him, pulling the boy into a hug. She took his hand to looked at the cut. Only, there wasn't one. The only thing proving the accident was a faint red line on the finger and the fact that Tony was crying silently, head buried in the crook of her neck.  
"Nio, sweetheart," Ana whispered, "Can you look at me?"  
The currently blue haired boy only shook his head. Smiling softly, Ana rubbed his back.  
"Please, for me? I promise everything will be alright, Nio. I'll get you a cupcake, okay?"  
Sniffing a little bit, Tony nodded. "Big one?" he asked quietly, his accent coming through even more than usual.  
"Oh, of course, Nio!" Ana said, smiling at him.  
Finally, Antonio lifted his head to look at her. Ana gasped, eyes widening at what she saw. Tony's eyes, they were cat's eyes. Bright golden cat eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Maria called her cousin who gave her an address to what he said was a school for kids like Tony. Mutants. A place where he could learn control over his powers without Howard finding out. 

It was almost laughably easy to convince Howard to send their son to a 'bording school'. The man did not care much and for once, Maria was happy about it. It meant that Tony would be safe from him and had a chance of having a normal childhood. Well, as normal as it could be when you were both a genius and mutant. Yes, she decided, this was the best for he Tonio.

When she told Ana and Edwin, they were understandably sad that they would not see Tony very often from now on. Still, they agreed that it was the best they could do. No one wanted to know how Howard would react if he found out about Tony's powers.  
The boy himself became the embodiment of happiness when he was told. He'd never have to see his father again! And there would be other kids his age! He'd never been allowed to play with other children. Maybe he would even find some friends! Tony couldn't wait to go to the school. Of course he realized that Ana, Edwin and mamma wouldn't be with him but they could visit.

Two days later, Maria and Tony were sitting in Charles Xavier's office, the man himself in front of them. He explained everything about the school, the teachers and the other children. With every second they were there, Maria was more sure this was the best thing for her Tonio. Xavier seemed very nice and Tony got along with him from the very first second on. He'd also assured her that not a single word of the boy being here would get out of the school. Everyone here understood wanting to be able to live amongst non mutants too. Maria believed him. Still, Tony would not be going to the school as Anthony Edward Stark. Here, he'd be who he really was. Antonio Carbonell, son of Maria Carbonell. A four years old boy from Italy who could speak English way to good for his age.

 

The other kids were very nice, Tony decided after his first day. Everyone had talked to him and he'd made three friends already! Jean, Scott and Ororo were all a few years older than him but they got alomg great. Tony was a lot more mature than the average four year old after all. 

Mr Xavier (Charles, he'd told him to call him Charles) taught him how to control his powers and soon Tony could control the glamour. Being able to turn his healing off took longer though. In fact, he wasn't able to reach far enough into his mind to find the switch and turn it until he was seven. It frustrated him a lot but the others were having problems controlling their powers too, so he didn't feel as bad.

His mamma, Ana and Edwin visited him twice a month and went on vacations with him whenever Howard went to the Arctic to search for Captain America. Tony didn't really care that he never saw his father. The man had never been nice to him, always shouting and telling him he was disappointed in him.  
The vacations were great and Tony looked forward to the next one as soon as they got back from the last.

In class, Tony had no problems at all, he was actually rather bored sometimes. He skipped a few grades and still had no problems, so he started teaching himself computer programming which quickly escalated to hacking. By the time he was thirteen, he had successfully hacked the Pentagon without leaving any trace. He went to MIT at fifteen and built his first robot with a more or less functioning AI a few months later. Dummy wasn't perfect but Tony loved him anyways. A year later, U joined the family, his AI being a little more advanced but Tony loved him just as much as Dummy.

His holidays were spent half at the school helping to teach the kids and catching up with his friend and half with his mom, Edwin and Ana travelling the world. He was happy.

Then Ana got a cancer and died a week before Tony's seventeenth birthday. Edwin followed her two weeks later, dying from a heart attack. Tony broke down completely both times, crying his heart out on his roommate's shoulder. Rhodey was probably the most important person for him at that point. His mamma was on the other side of the world for her charity and his friends from the school couldn't leave the kids alone. 

After the funeral, Tony took Rhodey to the school and told him about his powers. Rhodey took it quite well, promising not to tell anyone and the mutants accepted him when they realized he was not anti mutant. They spent a month at the school, Tony needing a break and Rhodey being a good friend.

When they got back to MIT, Tony started a new project. An AI, one that would be more advanced than anything that ever existed and anything that would exist in the next few decades. Just A Rather Very Intelligent System. J.A.R.V.I.S.

His code was beautiful and Tony's heart hurt when he heard his voice.

"Jarvis? You up?"  
"For you always, sir"

He sounded just like Edwin. And he was learning. He was learning so fast. Soon, he was more like a person than an AI. He was the only good thing that happened in that year.

And then, to top it off, Howard decided to drive while drunk. And crashed the car. And within a few seconds, Tony was an orphan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have some mutants...and Rhodey. Don't worry, we'll see Pepper soon.
> 
> Did you like the chapter?

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. And points to everyone that knows where I got the idea for Tony's eyes.


End file.
